


Warm Home

by Caffinated_Story



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon verse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinated_Story/pseuds/Caffinated_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark's kitchen was made for a lot of people.<br/>That didn't mean it didn't get crowded when everyone moved about, opening cupboards and stealing beer from the fridge.<br/>It got warm, loud and sometimes a little too crowded around the hob and oven – but that was how it was supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infricosator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infricosator/gifts).



> Fic written for perpetuallyangryromanian.tumblr.com

Denmark's kitchen was made for a lot of people. He had been very insistent when building it that it would be big enough for his whole family to be comfortable in.  
That didn't mean it didn't get crowded when everyone moved about, opening cupboards and stealing beer from the fridge.  
It got warm, loud and sometimes a little too crowded around the hob and oven – but that was what he liked.

“That smells good,” Norway commented as Denmark removed a tray of freshly baked gingerbread cookies.

“Taste even better,” Denmark hummed happily as he placed the tray down. “So don't touch yet,” he added and slapped Norway's hand away with his oven-mitt. 

“Fine,” Norway frowned and skulked away from the oven and back over to the window, grabbing a beer from the fridge on his way.  
Denmark smiled to himself as he watched Norway and Iceland clink their bottles together in a silent little 'cheers', the lights from Norway's ugly Christmas jumper illuminating the green beer bottles in several different colours of the rainbow. Denmark was astonished every year when the creations just got uglier and weirder. 

How Norway managed to come up with the designs in the first place was a small wonder – making them all in time for Christmas was another.

Norway had succeed in getting Iceland into a sweater that could only be described as 'hideous beyond definition' with it's embroidered glittering rainbows and puffins in santa hats.  
It as only a matter of time before everyone else would be given an equally ugly sweater to wear.

“Move your ass.” Finland commanded and nudged Denmark's hip with his own. “I need the oven now.”

“What?” Denmark looked at the dish in Finland's hands and tried to figure out what it was he'd brought with him this time. “Please don't tell me that's some weird salmiakk dish again...”

“It's kalakukko,” Finland sighed. “And I distinct remember you liked the liquorice and chocolate cake I made last time.”

“We all agreed we needed a lot of vodka to go with it,” Denmark eyed the rye-bread filled with fish suspiciously. “And that's not very Christmassy food, is it?”

“It's only the 3rd of December, calm down,” Finland rolled his eyes. “Who's Santa here?”

“You are,” Denmark laughed. 

“Precisely. So if I say kalakukko is appropriate for Christmas, then it is.”

“Okay, okay. At the risk of getting nothing but empty beer bottles in my stocking this year, I'll agree with you,” Denmark sighed in defeat, moving over to let Finland use the oven as he prepared the icing for the gingerbread cookies. 

“Good. Once this is done we can all sit down and have a nice meal,” Finland grinned happily. “Have you received your Christmas sweater from Norway yet?”

“No... I see you have,” Denmark eyed the bright red jumper Finland was wearing, trying not to think too hard as to why there was a felt zombie Santa on it.

“It glows in the dark!” Finland puffed his chest out proudly.

“How lovely,” Denmark lied, hoping his annual Nordic Christmas Sweater was at least somewhat more tasteful. 

“Isn't it?” Finland smiled proudly. “Norway outdid himself this year. Even Sealand and Landonia got one this year.”

“No doubt our Christmas card will be the best this year then,” Denmark smiled and taste-tested the icing. 

“Wait until you see Sweden's sweater,” Finland hummed. 

“Oh?” Denmark glanced towards the doorway and to the living room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sweden's sweater, but he couldn't see him. He could, however, hear him laughing along with Sealand and Landonia.

“You'll see it eventually,” Finland chuckled.

“Of course. Do you know what he brought with him?”

“Oh, some jam and glögi,” Finland pointed towards the corner of the kitchen. “Home made jam and glögi even, consider yourself lucky,” he added with a wink. 

“Better get the gløgg warmed up then, before Nor and Ice deplete my entire beer supply,” Denmark gestured to said Nordics, who we're currently in a heated discussion about what Denmark assumed was about faeries again. 

“I'll set Sweden on the task,” Finland smiled and gave Denmark a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

Denmark nodded, and continued decorating the cookies, not really paying attention to anyone else until Sweden's large frame entered his field of vision.

“Hey Sve-” Denmark began, but he abruptly stopped and gaped. Sweden's Christmas sweater was this year a vivid blue, with a felt table sewn into it, above said 'table' Norway had somehow sewn several fairy lights into a disco-like ball.  
Denmark blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again.

“You drew the short straw, didn't you?” he asked.

“Dunno what you mean,” Sweden shrugged. “I love it.”

“Sure you do,” Denmark grimaced. He could feel Norway staring at him now and it was just a matter of time before he'd be forced into an ugly sweater too.

“It's great. Look, he even added tableware,” Sweden pointed to the little felt table and smiled.

“What's the theme? Abba?” Denmark snorted.

“Dinner party,” Sweden said and turned around, showing off the golden embroidered letters on the back.

“That's not funny,” Denmark rolled his eyes.

“I thought so,” Sweden shrugged. 

“Right,” Denmark sighed before noticing Norway had stood up from his chair and was waving at Denmark to join him. “Oh shit, pray for me,” he whispered to Sweden.

“No way,” Sweden grinned and eagerly pushed Denmark towards Norway.

“You're not wearing your sweater,” Norway commented coolly. 

“Didn’t want to get it dirty!” Denmark laughed nervously, slightly worried about the folded up red sweater on the table.

Norway looked at him silently and Denmark didn't dare wait any longer.  
Hesitantly he reached over and grabbed the sweater, unfolding it and staring at the design.

It didn't glow – thankfully.  
However, it did have a Christmas tree on it, made from felt and embroidered beer bottles.  
It also contained a little too much glitter and bells than should ever be on a sweater.

“It's, uh, unique,” Denmark laughed.

“Put it on,” Norway urged him with a coy smile and Denmark decided it was best not to argue.  
He had hoped not to be kicked out of his own bed tonight, so it was best to do as Norway wanted.  
“Perfect fit,” Norway chuckled once Denmark had pulled it over his head.

“Another one bites the dust,” Iceland muttered under his breath and Denmark caught the despair in his eyes for a brief moment.

“I honestly expected worse,” Denmark whispered, pulling at it and admiring the knit-work. Norway was good at it, it was just a shame he used his talent to make ugly clothes.

“There's always next year,” Norway smirked, standing on his tip-toes to plant soft kiss to Denmark's cheek. “Earned myself a cookie now I think.”

“Hu?” Denmark rubbed his cheek, turning around in time to see Norway nab 3 cookies before bolting out of the kitchen.  
“Wait!” Denmark yelled and set off after him.

“Too late,” Norway laughed when Denmark caught up to him in the living room – gingerbread man half eaten and Sealand and Landonia happily munching away on theirs.

“Not fair. You can't use them to get away with theft,” Denmark gestured to the two boys. “They're cute!”

“And I'm not?” Norway asked.

“No. You're just pretty,” Denmark sighed.

“Eh, I'll take that,” Norway shrugged.

“Don't follow his example,” Denmark said to the two boys and gestured to Norway. “He's only trouble.”

“Trouble gets us cookies,” Sealand argued and Denmark knew it was a battle he couldn't win now.

“All right, all tight. You win this round,” he sighed, holding his arms out and smiling softly at Norway. “But I'm wearing the sweater, aren't I? Doesn't that count for something?”

“It counts for a little extra present,” Norway smiled and moved closer to Denmark, winding one arm around his waist and smiling up at him with a smile Denmark knew all too well.  
“A little thing just for you.”

“Lucky me,” Denmark whispered and leaned a little further down to kiss the crumbs around Norway's lips away.

“You'll have to wait until everyone's asleep,” Norway whispered. “Or perhaps when they've all left.” he added and winked.

Denmark's face matched his red sweater as Norway licked his lips and pulled Denmark back down for a passionate kiss.

“And now you're gonna make me wait until tonight?” Denmark sighed once they pulled apart. “You are cruel.”

“That's what you get for not wearing your sweater immediately.” Norway smiled smugly and pinched Denmark's ass before walking back into the kitchen.

Denmark sighed deeply and crossed his arms.  
He never could win.  
But this was almost tradition too.

Everyone laughing and enjoying themselves and Norway occasionally teasing Denmark when no one else was looking.  
Utter torture, but also so much fun Denmark kept it up year after year.

There was no better way to make the dark winter days pass than to fill his house up with people, laughter and good food.


End file.
